Poker Face
by ChewiePika
Summary: Just another day at Kaibara High. Everyone is going at each other's throats because of (who else) Kyo. And...where did Ayame come from? When the gang decides to play some poker, things take a rather mouthy and semi-violent turn... T for excessive cussing XD Oneshot.


**Yoyo it's Jojo peoples!**

**I was feelin' the FB feels today so I decided to write another oneshot which is ****_much_**** more lighthearted than my last one XD. heheheh. it's pretty pointless but I was just getting the stress out y'know?**

**well, here it is. plz enjoy and plz review!:**

Poker Face

"I'm feeling it today." Arisa sighed, running her hands through her long blond hair, "Let's play poker."

"But Uo-chan," Tohru frowned, "We aren't allowed to play poker on school campus."

"Aw, it's alright Tohru." She grinned, holing out her hand for Saki's pack of cards. "They don't care as long as we're not betting on anything."

"Poker?" Kyo perked up from across the room. Arisa swore that boy could hear _anything_. Like, his hearing was abnormally good. Then again, all the Sohma's had 'strange electric signals.' As Saki put it.

"Ooh, I haven't had the chance to beat the Yankee since we last played rich man poor man." The orange-haired boy smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, and you lost!" Arisa smirked right back.

"Oho, but not this time!" Kyo promised, "This time, loser has to crap in the guys' urinal."

"You're on!" she replied, grinning evilly. "Hana, you playing?"

"Yes, I believe so." Saki nodded calmly, "However, I shall remain indifferent to the dare."

"B-but I thought you guys weren't betting…" Tohru protested weakly before being distracted by Momiji who came bouncing up in his girl's uniform.

"Tohru, Tohru! I wanna play, I wanna play! Can I? Can I can I can I?"

"How dumb are you?!" Kyo glared, "You don't hafta repeat every damn thing you say! We're not stupid! Except Uotani!"

"WAAAAH! KYO'S HITTING MEEEEE!"

"You callin' me stupid, fuckin' orangetop?" Arisa snarled murderously, seriously getting pissed.

"So what if I am? You gotta problem?"

"Guys, break it up." Hatsuharu rolled his eyes and Arisa and Kyo reluctantly backed away from each other, wary of Haru's dormant 'Black side' that might rear its ugly head if they were to continue.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Momiji giggled, "Do you wanna play poker with us?"

"Ah, Momiji-kun?" Tohru broke in tentatively, "Maybe you and I should just…watch."

"Yeah sure why not?" Haru shrugged in answer to Momiji's question. Then, "And who are you calling Haru-_chan_?! We're the same age!"

"Right then." Arisa announced, "Anyone else joining in before we deal?"

"Shitty Princess?" Kyo asked, looking towards Yuki, "You finally ready to get your ass kicked?"

Yuki straightened his tie. "It seems, for the sake of my reputation as your superior, that I will be forced into playing."

"Hey!" Kyo snarked, his orange hair prickling like it did when he was angry, "You're not my _surperior!_"

"The word is _superior_." Yuki corrected plaintively, "And yes, I am your superior."

Kyo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a silky new voice.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

A tall woman clad in a high-necked, red, Chinese-style coat and white pants was the owner of the voice. She had long silver hair similar to Yuki's in color and the same sparkle in her eyes, though hers were green and Yuki's were purple. All in all, she was quite beautiful.

Saki's eyes narrowed and Arisa caught the whisper that escaped her. "Those electric signals…a Sohma."

"AYAME!" Yuki and Kyo both shrieked and leaped away, while Haru rolled his eyes and Tohru simply smiled.

"Hello Ayame-sama! I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Yeah!" Kyo followed up, "Why the hell are you here!"

"Oh," Ayame smiled beautifully, though something about her voice bothered Arisa. "I just came to visit my cute little baby brother like the wonderful big brother I am! Our brotherly love has only grown over the past few months since we've gotton to know each other!" each of Ayame's statements was accompanied by dramatic movements of the arms and hands.

"Don't kid yourself." Yuki was heard to mutter before he went down under a smother of silver hair and red coat.

"W-wait," Arisa caught on, dumbstruck, "Brothers?_ Brothers? _That's a _guy_."

"Barely." Kyo answered, thoroughly enjoying his rival's bitter embarrassment. "Yeah Ayame's pretty hung-up on the whole 'brotherly love' thing. Frickin' stupid."

"I think it's kind of sweet." Tohru put in, watching Yuki pry himself away from his brother. A crowd of several admiring girls had gathered around the two with comments along the lines of:

"Ooh, Prince Yuki has a brother?!"

"He's almost as beautiful as the Prince."

"They look so much alike!"

"They seem to have such a great brotherly relationship with one another. How sweet!"

"Yeah, if you like that sort of thing." Arisa allowed in answer to Tohru.

"So are we playing poker or not?" Saki asked, completely ignoring the commotion. Kyo grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Yeah, let's play. You, me, and the Yankee."

"You know I have a name, Orangetop." Arisa glared, taking her own seat as Saki began to deal.

"Yeah? Well so do I, _Yankee_! Who let you become such a dick in the first place! Your mother is probably a fucking troll!"

"My mother was a self-absorbed bitch who left me without a second thought for your information!" she screamed; Kyo had hit a nerve. "She didn't give a fuck about me! And neither does that incoherent drunk bastard she calls her husband!"

"No need to get bitchy." Kyo muttered, "My mom thinks I'm a monster and won't touch me."

He then seemed surprised at letting such information leak, as if he hadn't meant to say that, not wanting to find common ground between them. Arisa didn't miss the uneasy look he sent towards Tohru, and she shared her own eyebrow-raising look with Saki – it hadn't passed her by either.

"Well, then!" Ayame's voice loomed over the rest of them grandly, "Deal Yuki and I in, would you? And our dearest Hatsuharu seems interested in this game as well. Snap snap, get to it." He bowed low to Saki, then emphasized his remarks by snapping his fingers as if calling a servant.

"Hey," Arisa broke in coolly, sending a _look_ towards Ayame, "I don't care if you're the Prince's brother or King of the World. Don't talk to Hana-chan like that."

"Of course," Ayame picked up Arisa's hand and brought it to his lips, holding her gaze all the while, a teasing light in his green eyes, "Do forgive me, young lady. I don't believe I've yet learned your name."

"Uotani Arisa." She muttered, snatching her hand away. "And I'm not a young lady. I'm a Yankee." Involuntarily, she sent a glance at Kyo, who only smirked.

"Of course." Ayame agreed again. "Now then, let us begin. Take a seat, Yuki, and let your big brother show you how to play poker." He patted the seat next to him. Rolling his eyes, Yuki took it.

"I know how to play poker, Ayame. And Hanajima-san, please don't be offended; he speaks to everyone that way."

"Point taken." Saki nodded, her expression indifferent.

"Gah! You're all idiots!" Kyo glared, presumably in response to the hand he'd been dealt.

"Kyoko, Yuki's not an idiot!" it was impossible to tell whether Ayame was feigning his aghast expression, though Arisa figured that based on earlier happenings, it was probably genuine.

"Don't call me Kyoko!" Kyo hissed, "And he's the biggest idiot of everyone as far as I'm concerned!"

"I will not stand for such disrespect towards my baby brother!" Ayame declared, rising to his feet, "Kyo Sohma, I challenge you!"

"Psh. He'll knock you in two seconds." Haru predicted with a half-grin, "If you wanna win, let Yuki kick his ass."

"Nay! I shall fight for the honor of my brother!"

"Well if you're gonna throttle Orangetop, I want in." Arisa announced, also standing.

"You're quite welcome to join in, young lady…ehrm, Yankee…" Ayame coughed.

"What! Two against one! That's not fair you bastards!" Kyo squawked in protest.

"Don't worry, Kyo! I'll help you!" Momiji volunteered, bouncing to Kyo's side. Arisa found it seriously hard to believe that this little pipsqueak was only two years her junior – he looked like a kindergartener.

"I don't wan't your help!"

"WAAAAAH! KYO'S HITTING MEEEEE!"

"Kyo! Do not propose to vent your anger on others!" Ayame corrected him severely. Kyo's only response was to do just that – vent his anger on others. Namely, Yuki.

From there it was a free-for-all; all were welcome, hit anyone you can. Kyo, Arisa, and Ayame were at the center of the fray while Momiji jumped in happily and Haru, in trying to prevent his classmate from getting mixed up in the riffraff, was also dragged in, though he hadn't reverted to full 'Black.' Even Saki joined in.

After a good few minutes of whacking away at each other, all lay on the floor panting.

"You know, Orangetop," Arisa said after a moment, "I think you're going to be crapping in the urinals today."

"What in hell gave you that idea?" He responded, "We haven't even started playing yet."

**thanks for reading I hope you liked it! :)**

**going to watch the opening ceremonies of the Olympics now :D**

**happy Winter Games and may the odds (fufufu) be ever in your country's favor!**

**luvandpikachus,**

**~ice-chan :3**


End file.
